Abscond By Dawn
by LexiSteele
Summary: The world has discovered a new threat to their existence: vampires. Determine to understand these new and deadly creatures, scientist have kidnap and researched in hopes to find meaning behind their existence. Especially one particular vampire, who shows high level of intelligence and a striking interest in his caretaker. Rated M.


_Facts about vampires:_

 _Vampires are sexual creatures and will not hesitate in having sex with a human._

 _Male vampires are seven to eight feet tall and have huge muscles. They are aggressive towards each other and are dominate towards their mate. They select their mate base on beauty,_ _temperament and fertility to insure a strong bond and equally sturdy offspring._

 _Female's are five to six feet tall and have curves. They are strong enough to fight off other humans, just not vampires._

 _Vampires are like wild animals – they have a natural instinct to kill when they feel danger. They are beautiful and graceful, that way they can attract their preys._

 _Vampires do not know how to speak human unless they are taught. They only understand each other._

 _Males are hostile creatures – especially if they have a mate. They sleep on top of their mate if they feel like they're in danger. They are possessive, territorial, protective, controlling, and hotheaded._

 _It is possible for a vampire to find a human mate._

 _There are two ways for vampires to mate. Passionately mating is when vampires are in love. Belligerent mating is when the vampire is solely seeking pleasure._

 _Once a male has found his mate, he will claim her. His only concern is to meet his mate's needs – nothing else matters to him._

 _Female vampires have no say in their mates._

 _It is possible for a female to have a 'crush' on a male. But if he has no romantic feelings for her, then she is not his mate._

 _Females only last five months pregnant._

 _Mates cannot be of the same sex. They have to reproduce._

 _Vampire's senses are heightened and so are their emotions._

 _The older a vampire is, the longer they can resist the sun. Newborns will burn quickly._

 _Vervain can weaken a vampire._

 _Newborns don't remember anything or anyone from their human life._

 **The Carnage Act:**

 **No human has the right to harvest a vampire. Any knowledge of said harvest must be reported immediately.**

 **No human has the right to educate a vampire.**

 **Any sightings of vampires must be reported immediately.**

 **Sexually/Romantically involvement is impractical between a human and vampire.**

 **No human has the right to bear a vampire's child.**

 **No human can willingly offer his or her blood to a vampire.**

 **No human has the right to be changed into a vampire.**

 **It is prohibited for any human to dress/act like a vampire.**

 **If a human is considered a 'mate' to a vampire, the vampire must perish.**

Chapter One

"Somebody help!" the man screamed, bringing his arms protectively over his head. It was futile – one weak human couldn't stand a chance against a powerful vampire. Not only were they fast and strong, but they were beautiful – their beauty was how they catch their preys.

The vampire tried to ignore his instincts on killing the human painfully – his clothes were dirty and he needed new ones and this man was the closet to his seven-foot frame. Grabbing the man's neck, he twisted until it snapped. He knew it would've been smart to drink the man's blood, but it felt awkward for him drinking from males. He prefers females – beautiful ones at that. If any human found out about him he would go to the asylum. He's heard of that place – humans torturing vampires in order to figure them out, so he made sure to do his killing swiftly and decisively.

Still it was preposterous to him that a weak human could so much as threaten him. They were nothing but his playthings. They exist for his amusement.

Dumping the dead man's body on a dumpster, the vampire walked down the street to the nearest club. The blazing lights and pounding music made his head hurt, but his body was suddenly awake – craving blood.

He notice a very pretty girl dancing, her long blonde hair swaying as she moved to the music. He noticed every little detail about her – her curves, her smile, her unnatural white teeth, and her exposed neck. The girl noticed the beautiful man watching her and she smiled, suddenly wishing she wasn't sweating. The man smiled, slowly walking towards the girl.

"Hey, handsome," she purred, smirking.

He had no idea what she said - considering vampires couldn't understand anything but each other - but her tone suggested she was flirting. He grabbed her hand and pulled her small body closer to his.

"Fuck, your hands are cold." she said, giving him a curious look. He began pulling her to the door and he sigh with relief when she followed.

"Why don't we come back to my place and warm you up?" she said, waving a taxi. He smiled – she was making this too easy.

"You don't talk much, do you?" she asked once they were in the taxi. "Are you more of a physical guy?"

He tried to ignore his annoyance at the fact that she kept talking and began kissing her, her blood smelling more delicious under the close proximity. She smiled against his lips and ran her fingers through his wild locks – moaning as he licked her bottom lip. They both suddenly felt very aroused.

"My name is Lauren, what's yours?" the girl asked. He didn't know what she said, but he did recognized the term 'name' and had enough experience to pronounce it much like a human.

"Edward," he grunted.

Lauren smiled. "You're very beautiful, Edward."

The taxi stopped and Lauren fished out a twenty-dollar bill. She fumbled with her purse and Edward began to get impatient. Human's had no grace at all.

"Sorry," she giggled, opening the door to her apartment and stepping in. Edward wasted no time. He closed the door and grabbed Lauren, kissing her forcefully. She gasped as he picked her up with no effort, bringing her to the bedroom.

Laying her down on her bed, he pressed himself on top of her, making sure to balance his weight on his forearms. He groaned when Lauren licked his lips. It was so easy to lure females.

"Why are you so cold?" she whispered, running her hands through his hair. "Your skin is so rough, almost like a…"

She didn't have to say anymore, her tone said it all.

"Vampire,"

As realization flickered on her face she began to panic. She tried trashing around, her hands pushing against his chest. He kissed her, muffling her screams. No longer being gentle, his rough hands grabbed her arms. He needed to immobilize her if he were to drink her blood.

Grabbing her pillow, he torn the fabric and tied it expertly around her mouth. Lauren's tear-filled eyes soaked his skin, and Edward grimaced in disgust.

He heard the footsteps before the knock.

Freezing, his eyes flickered to Lauren and the door. He didn't want to rush the process of drinking her blood and ruin his new clothes, but he knew that if no one answered, suspicion would arise. Growling, he stood up and walked down the hall towards the door.

He opened it and smiled widely and the young girl that stood before him. She froze, her eyes going wide. He was glad his eyes were pitch black.

"Uh, h-hi."

Edward raised an eyebrow, enjoying the way the girl squirm.

"I-I'm Jessica…a friend of Lauren's…"

He understood the word 'friend' and assumed 'Jessica' was her 'name.'

Edward slowly nodded and Jessica flushed. The blood flowing to her cheeks momentarily distracted him, and a low growl rumbled within his chest.

"Is she home?"

Edward shook his head, not understanding. Apparently the action was common because Jessica looked away.

"When she comes home, will you tell her to call me?"

Edward frowned, but Jessica didn't notice. She quickly walked away, stumbling. Closing the door Edward rubbed his eyes, sighing. He walked back to the bedroom and watched with amusement as Lauren trashed around, her movements feverish.

His large hands smoothed the skin on her neck. He could hear her heart racing under his close proximity and felt her pulse quicken underneath his fingers. His nail slit the skin, and he wasted no time drinking her blood.

He didn't hear them – if he did he would've attack as soon as he saw them. He identified the white uniforms and tensed, his body crouching down and letting out angry growls.

The humans noticed his aggressive stance and quickly attacked.

One of them used a gun and a tranquilizer hit Edward on the left arm, causing his instincts to react and he quickly pulled it out. But the drug was already making its way through his body and everything slowed down. Weak, he fell to the ground.

The tranquilizer wasn't enough to knock him cold, but he still couldn't move. They put a muzzle on him and restrained his hands and legs. Edward realized this wasn't a normal muzzle, it contain a weird aroma that paralyzed him.

Panic, he wondered how they found him. It took five to carry him down the hall and he saw Jessica's tear-stained cheek. She turned away and nodded at one of the white-suited man. Edward vowed that once he escaped, he would kill her in the most painful way.

They placed him in a black van and closed the door. Three humans were seated to his right.

"It's alright, big guy," one of them said. Edward growled at him, baring his teeth.

"I swear it's like looking at a human being," the female said.

"That's because they were once human. The venom causes them to forget everything. It's like being re-born – in every sense of the word."

"Why do you think there so beautiful?"

"To attract their preys?"

"We have to hand it to the Japanese; if it weren't for their technology we wouldn't have a stable asylum for them."

"Yeah, I remember in the news when they first caught a vampire. I was like…twelve?"

"That shit was crazy."

"And then all these new laws started happening. Like, why would anyone want to harvest a vampire?"

The female laughed. "Who the hell would want to have sex with them, too?"

"I wondered how many victims this one had."

"Well, they are sexual creatures. Some of them prefer humans."

"This is why it's illegal to have sex with them. A baby vampire will havoc a whole city."

The female rolled her eyes. "Vampires never let their victims survive. You saw that back in the apartment. They either die of broken bones or lost of blood."

The van jerk to a stop and the humans got up. Edward looked over to see them stick something into his arm and then everything went black.

Edward woke and quickly jumped into a defensive stance, straining to hear anything. He straightened up when he realized he was in a medium-sized grey room, with a bed in the corner and a metallic door.

Looking down at himself he realized that they changed him into a black shirt and matching pants. His feet remained bare.

Panic, he walked up the wall and tried punching it. The wall created a humming sound and shot a sharp sting up Edward's arm. He jumped in surprised and noticed that there wasn't even a dent.

There was a knock that made him tense. The door opened and two guys with muzzles and guns stepped in, behind them a young girl with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was very pretty; her heart shaped face was soft and her eyes held nothing but kindness. She smiled at the men and they paused, allowing her to come forward a few steps. Edward quickly understood that she was in charged. Of what he had no idea.

"Hello," she said her voice gentle. Edward let out a low growl.

She held something – a bag filled with blood. Taking a few more steps she set it down and stepped back. Edward watched her like a hawk.

She held her hands up and placed them behind her. The two men watched as Edward hesitantly approached the bag. He sniffed it and scrunched up his nose in distaste. He threw it to the side and glared at the human.

Her stance said that she wouldn't hurt him – she wouldn't but the men behind her will.

She pointed to her chest. "Bella,"

Edward narrowed his eyes, growling. He pointed to his chest. "Edward."

Bella raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Can you speak English?" she asked.

Edward frowned in confusion, none of the words making any sense.

She slowly took a step forward, causing Edward to tense and snarl at her. The men behind her point their guns at him and he quickly became defensive. Bella held up her hands and the men lowered their guns.

"It's okay," she said, her voice soothing. Edward snarled as she took another step forward.

"Bella," the man behind her warned.

"It's alright," she repeated, looking directly at Edward. He had no idea what she was saying, but her tone was…calming. He still remained in his defensive stance but didn't growl as she took another step forward.

"Step back," Bella said, turning her head slightly to the left. Her eyes never left Edward. The men behind her stepped back. Edward slowly relaxed as the threat retreated. He realized she didn't want to hurt him and if he behaved the men wouldn't harm him.

She was ten feet away when he smelled her. It was like being hit with a ball. His throat burned and his eyes darkened. She smelled so good…like freesia. It was mouthwatering.

Unable to think of anything Edward crouched down, hissing at her. Bella froze, her eyes going wide. The men behind her pointed their guns again and Bella didn't stop them.

He wanted her. He wanted her now.

He sprang, his lips pulled back, showing his teeth. A tranquilizer hit him on the chest. He stumbled, but his eyes never left Bella's. A muzzle was forced on him as he struggled. He quickly stopped breathing and grabbed one of the humans, flinging him across the room with a roar.

Five more men in white suits came in, pinning the huge vampire against a wall. Edward snarled, trying to fight them off. He felt a sharp pain on his arms and darkness followed.

* * *

 **Before you decide to continue reading, you must know this story is dark and tragic and will deal with subjects that not a lot of people will like. If you find any of those things offensive I apologize in advance. Let me know what you think of this chapter by leaving a review, and thanks for reading.**

 **-Lexi**


End file.
